


Can You Feel The Silence (I Can't Take It Anymore)

by HopeIsEverything94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comforting!louis, niall is awesome, sad!harry, this is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees Niall eye him from the curls on his head to his feet of which only one of them is covered by a sock. “Dude, where you up all night researching Elounor?”</p>
<p>“No, but I was up all night hating my life. And hating you for telling me about it.” </p>
<p>“You asked me about it, what did you expect me to do? Lie about it?”</p>
<p>OR the one where Harry discovers Elounor the ship and he slowly but surely starts believing it himself even though he's been dating Louis for ages. Of course Louis reassures him Harry is the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Silence (I Can't Take It Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII THEREEEEE!!!!! OMG Louis' Dare is still getting Kudos and I can't believe you guys like it that much. And Love's Even More Wild When You're Angry is taking a little break. Not too long, just a little bit. In the mean time I will post all my oneshots and I hope that will clear my head enough to get started on the chaptered story again, I hope you'll like this. Feedback is greatly appreciated, as always. xxBrooke

“Niall what is Elounor?” This is the tenth time he is scrolling past a post about an Elounor fanfic which is apparently the most amazing thing since it keeps popping up on his dashboard. Niall doesn’t even look at Harry, instead choosing to keep his focus on the game of Fifa he’s playing.

“Google it, bitch.”

Harry just lets out a deep sigh and leans his head backwards on the couch. “Oh come on, that means closing the tumblr app and reopening it again and that just like trying to go on tumblr via internet explorer.”

“Oi, don’t hate on the explorer because without that you wouldn’t be able to have Chrome or Firefox. Anyway Elounor is a shipname.”

“Yeah thanks captain obvious. Who is in this ship is my question.”

This does earn Harry a quick glance from Niall. A glance full of disbelief. “Then why didn’t you ask _that_ question? Never mind, don’t answer that. And I can’t believe you don’t know Elounor seeing as your other half is half of that ship.”

Harry feels his eyes widen as he abruptly moves to sit on the edge of the couch. “Wait this is another Louis ship? Who’s it with? Wait, don’t tell me. Uhm obviously the ‘lou’ part is for Louis so that leaves ‘Enor’. Who do we know that has a name that sounds like Enor.”

“ _We_ don’t, but Louis does.”

Harry bites on his lower lip in concentration. So, this is only Louis’ friend. But all of Louis’ friends are his friends. So it must be someone he doesn’t spend much time with and who also has a name like Enor. Enor, Enor, E-.

“Eleanor.” It’s barely a whisper and yet Niall heard him.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner.”

“Why would people ship them? She’s a girl.”

“Really, Harry? She is? I did not know that. Thanks for your wisdom.”

“You know what I mean Ni. It’s never been a secret that Louis’ gay _and_ that he’s in a committed relationship. With me. Harry. Louis’ boyfriend.”

And Harry knows how stupid he sounds. Because if anyone knows that Harry and Louis are dating it’s Niall. With the countless amounts of times he’s caught them doing some indecent things to each other.

“Yes, we all know you guys are the happy couple. Besides it’s just an innocent ship, like Narry. I mean I love you and all but I’ll leave that kind of loving to Lou.”

Harry shoves Niall’s shoulder with a laugh and then stands up to walk to the his laptop to research this so said ship some more.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, what was that for?”

Niall shouts from the spot on the ground he fell on when Harry pushed him off a chair.

“Elounor is not _just_  a ship. It’s a fucking cruise ship, mate. You made it sound like it was a tiny little canoe.”

He sees Niall eye him from the curls on his head to his feet of which only one of them is covered by a sock. “Dude, where you up all night researching Elounor?”

“No, but I was up all night hating my life. And hating you for telling me about it.”

“You asked me about it, what did you expect me to do? Lie about it?”

“Lie about what?”

Both boys turn their head to the amused sounding voice at the kitchen doorway. Louis is standing there with his hair flat on one side of his head and his fist rubbing one of his eyes. Harry would coo about it if that wouldn’t earn him a fist on his upper arm. Before the boys can reply Louis is standing right in front of Harry with both arms around the taller boy’s waist and repeats himself.

“Lie about what?”

Harry rubs Louis’ arms softly. “Nothing important, really.”

“Okay, I will get back to this later, first I want to know where you were last night. I tried waiting up for you but I fell asleep at 3 AM.”

“I was just on tumblr, you know how I can forget the time once I’m into it.”

“Don’t remind me. Anyways, how about you make some breakfast and meet me in the bedroom because you have some making up to do.” Louis says with a wink and with a peck on Harry’s cheek he’s out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs shouting: “And don’t forget the chocolate sauce.”

 

* * *

 

Later, in the evening  Louis is up in the bedroom and it’s only the four other boys in the living room watching reruns of Friends. When all of a sudden Louis’ phone lights up from its spot on the table. Harry looks over the notification and sees that the twitter logo. He grabs the phone, dials the password and goes to the twitter app. 

@EleanorJCalder:  
I should be sleeping but I can’t, because @Louis_Tomlinson needed an emergency Skypedate. I knew you missed my pretty face 

And somehow that makes swallowing a bit harder for Harry, even though he knows it shouldn’t. They’re just friends. He Skypes with Nick and Ed all the time. So why should this be different? He refreshes the page and sees that Louis has replied with a tweet from his laptop. 

@Louis_Tomlinson:

@EleanorJCalder how could I not? Now get your ass online I NEED to talk to you. 

Okay, this is different. What could Louis possibly need to get off his chest that he couldn’t tell his boyfriend. He knows he could just ask about it, but that will most definitely make him look like the overly attached boyfriend and that’s not what he wants. He could go on tumblr and try and see what other people think is going on. Perhaps they’d know more. 

Harry was never good at making right decisions, so that’s why he stands up from the couch and tells the boys goodnight. Both Liam and Zayn just wave, but Niall narrows his eyes at Harry and then grabs his own phone. Harry knows he’s going to see what he himself saw, so he quickly walks out of the living room and goes to the bathroom upstairs locking himself in and opens the tumblr app on his phone.

* * *

 

Harry abruptly wakes up when he hears a loud bang. He stands up immediately and looks around to find the source of the sound. He hears it again and knows it’s from someone banging loudly on the other side of the door.

“Harry! Harry come on answer me! I swear to God if you don’t make a sound in two seconds I _will_ break this door down.”

“I’m okay Lou.” He says while rubbing his hands down his face. The banging stops and the a gentler sounding Louis says: “Could you open the door, please?”

Harry looks down at his phone on the ground and sees a picture of Louis and Eleanor staring back at him.

“No, that’s not necessary, I dozed off for a little bit. But everything’s okay now.”

“Even so, just open the door.”

“I’m naked.” Harry slaps himself on the forehead, because really? Naked? Of all the things he could have said he chose naked. He hears an amused snort from Louis. “Oh come on, love. Is that supposed to scare me off?”

He bends down to grab his phone and curses himself for look at the picture AGAIN. HE remembers everything he saw. All the pictures, the edits, the fanfiction but worse of all he remembers the many analyses. He hates himself a little bit now for going into the Elounor tag but if he didn’t he never would have known. He never would have known that Louis does indeed look happier when he’s with Eleanor, how much more he smiles, how much better they look together. That he could be with someone like her and instead is stuck with someone like himself. Just an 19-year old kid who got too tall too quick, who makes dumb jokes, who tells the most boring stories ever. So he decides to not be selfish anymore.

“I’m not going to open the door, okay? Could you just get Niall for me, please.”

“What?” If Harry already hated himself, he absolutely despises himself now. Never has he heard Louis sound like that before. Then again he never said no to Louis or asked for someone else then Louis.

“You…You want me to get Niall?”

“Or Zayn or Liam, just anyone…”

“Anyone other than me you mean?”

Harry walks to the toilet and sits on it. He takes a deep breath and tries to swallow down the large lump in his throat.

“Just, please.”

There’s a soft thump from outside then a soft sigh. “Come on, love. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry knows Louis won’t listen when he sounds like he’s hurting so he clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Would you just leave. I really don’t feel like talking to you.” And yeah, he’s really bad at making good decisions.

“Sure, if that’s what you want. I just wish you’d tell me what’s wrong.”

Then he hears footsteps and a bedroom door close and he knows Louis is gone. When he opens the door he sees Niall, Zayn and Liam on the top of the staircase.

“You going to tell us what that was about?” Liam says breaking the tension filled silence.

“I know what it is.”

They all turn to look at Niall and he just shrugs and walks down the stairs, gesturing for the others to follow him.

 

* * *

 

“That’s idiotic.” Liam says at the same time Zayn says: “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and I live with Niall.”

Harry just shrugs and looks down at his feet. “You should have seen the analyses boys. They were true, Louis did laugh more with her and with me he looks miserable and I just..... Am I selfish?”

The three boys look at him with confusion. “For keeping Louis with me, I mean. When it’s clear he doesn’t want to.” 

“I would smack you if I wasn’t afraid of Louis’ retaliation. Speaking of Louis I’m gonna go check on him.” Liam says. And Harry is glad for that because he doesn’t even want to know ho Louis is. Maybe he’s Skyping with Eleanor again. About ho they’re so happy together and how they’re so in love. He feels the couch dip next to him and then an arm wrapping around his shoulders. He recognizes Zayn’s cologne. 

“Harry, you can’t be serious right now? I have never seen Louis happier than when he’s with you. I mean you should look at him when you walk into the room. He fucking lights up and mate when you touch him. I know I sound like a total creeper now but you two are legit soulmates.” 

“He’s right you know.” Niall says from behind him. The Irish boy wraps both his arms around Harry’s neck. “You guys are sickeningly adorable, even after all these years. That’s something special right there.” 

He nods his head a few times, but the heaviness on his chest is still the same and not an ounce lighter. He stands up and turns back to Zayn and Niall. “Thanks, lads. But I just want to be alone for a while.” 

 He stands up and walks to the backyard. He’s sitting on the steps when he hears the door open behind him. He doesn’t even have to look up to know it’s Louis who is sitting next to him. His hand is pulled from his lap and wrapped by two smaller ones. 

“Can we talk, Haz.” Harry has seen plenty movies to know where this is going. This could be his last moment where it’s HarryandLouis but he’s not ready for it, he knows he’ll never really be ready but he honestly cannot handle it right now. He stands up, pulls his hand back and walks back into the house. “No, I don’t want to talk. I’m going for a walk.” Louis doesn’t follow him and Harry thinks it’s for the best. If he avoids Louis he avoids the breakup.

 

* * *

 

His walk takes him to Nick’s house. He knocks on the door and waits for it to open. When it does Nick takes on look at him and his tear stained face and ushers him inside. “Come in, you honey bunny, you.” 

He manages to force Nick into letting him stay the night and the entire next day. But Nick gets enough of him and sends him back home around 10 PM with a pat on the shoulder and a pep talk. 

When he gets back to the house all the lights are off and its eerily silent in the house. He walks straight to the kitchen to do what he always does when he’s feeling like this. He eats. He turns the lights on and lets out one the highest scream known. There is Louis sitting at the table staring at his cup of tea. He looks up at Harry with an empty look in his eyes. His whole face void of any emotion. “God, you scared me.” 

The boy at the table lets out a humourless laugh. “Yeah well join the club.” 

Harry feels the confusion taking over his face. “What do you mean?” This makes Louis stand up from his chair and his face hardens into something like anger. His voice is a bit harsher and louder than before and he moves his hands frantically while talking. 

“I mean that you’ve been scaring me ever since you were locked in the bathroom. You said you were going for a walk. I waited up for you and you just wouldn’t show up. I kept calling you but you left your phone here. Thank god Nick texted me in the morning cause I was this close to roaming the street shouting out your name. What is the matter with you?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Right. Then why did you leave for a whole day without telling anyone where you were and why did you even feel the need to take a walk and for God’s sake why won’t you talk to me? Is it something I did?”  Harry does not like the way Louis’ voice softens towards the end of the sentence until it’s barely a whisper. “Please talk to me, love. Please.” Louis’ voice breaks at the last word and it’s the exact same time that Harry breaks. 

He knows he can’t avoid this any longer, so he takes a few deep breaths and strides as quick as he can to Louis. He wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s waist and he immediately feels Louis’  arms wrap around his neck. Harry ducks down and buries his face in the space between Louis’ neck and shoulders and breaths him in. “Harry, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Harry sniffles once, twice and says: “I’m so so sorry Lou. I really am, Im sorry for keeping you with me when you don’t even want to be with me. But it’s okay, I won’t be selfish anymore, not with you. You deserve to be happy.” 

Louis moves a bit backward and Harry can’t seem to look him in the eyes. When he feels two smaller hands on both sides of his face pulling him up so that their eyes lock. Louis’ eyes seem even more blue now, with the unshed tears in his eyes. His voice, full of confusion and a bit of fear, wavers when he talks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you want to break up with me just do it now, please I know that you're not happy with me anymore and that you’d much rather be with Eleanor and-"  
Louis raises his hand in a just-stop gesture and Harry stops talking. 

"You think I’m going to break up with you? Why on earth would I do that Harry? And what does Eleanor has to do with this."

Harry breaks the eye contact and stares over Louis’ shoulder and mumbles his answer. "You know, just that people, like, they kept talking about how you and Eleanor make this adorable great couple and I saw, like, pictures. And you did look good together and just uhm, people were seeing how you looked happier when you were with her. So I just thought that it was just- just me who was standing in your way because you sort of feel obligated to be with me for the sake of the band. And I want you to know that you don’t have to. I mean I'll be fine. But yeah, I really really love you, Louis and-" Harry doesn’t know when he started crying so hard but all of a sudden a sob abruptly stops his little rant. And before he gets the chance to continue Louis is wrapping himself around Harry like a little koala. "Harry have you been walking around with this for the past days?" 

  
And Harry can’t do anything but bury his face in Louis' neck and nod. When Louis tries to step back Harry keeps his head down so Louis just cups his cheek. "Harry, baby. Will you look at me?" But Harry won’t budge, he shakes his head and the movement makes a few teardrops fall from his chin. "Hazza, please." 

Louis says with a choked sob. And when Harry does raise his head he sees that the tears in Louis’ eyes are falling down his cheeks. "Is that- That’s why you kept pushing me away and why you were avoiding me isn’t it?"   
All Harry can do is nod his head. And then Louis is back to wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and clinging to him as if his life was hanging from it. Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck and sniffs  a few times before he says: "I thought that- God Harry I thought that _you_ were breaking up with _me_." Harry is too shocked to do anything but pull away and stare at Louis like he has two heads. 

"What? Me? Break up with you? No, no. I could never- I mean I would never do that. What do- why? I mean no, Louis I will-" 

"Ssh, love. I know now, okay? I do. And you should know that I never want anyone but you. Never. You’re it for me, understood? Why would I want to be with someone else when I have you?" Louis says while running his thumbs along Harry's cheekbones. Louis continues: "I just thought with you being the way you are you'd be too nice to just tell me you didn’t want to be with me so you just pushed me away. And I didn’t... I had no idea how to handle it. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat. And then you left for a whole night without telling me and I was worried sick you wouldn’t come back and just leave me and God-.” Louis stops talking when Harry clashes their lips together. They both let out surprised groans at the sudden touch but don’t stop kissing. Louis’ hand grip tighter on Harry’s cheek and in turn Harry tightens his hold on Louis’ waist, pulling him closer until there’s no space between their bodies. When the need for air gets too big to ignore they stop kissing. 

Their lips only inches from each other,  sharing the same air between them. Harry’s breath out is Louis’ breath in. “Will you tell me why you let this stuff get to you all of a sudden?”

Harry lets out a sigh, knowing this was coming. “I saw the tweets about you and her Skyping and how you absolutely needed to talk to her and I got a bit paranoid because I was right there and you still wanted to talk to her.” 

Louis lets out a loud laugh and harry closes his eyes and takes in the lovely sound he missed. “That was because she actually lives in Manchester and I booked a hall there and I needed her to check on it and see if it’s exactly what I have in mind.”

Louis can probably see the confusion on Harry’s face cause he adds: “Don’t ask me why I need the hall because it’s a surprise. Also.”

Then Harry takes a few stumbling steps back when Louis suddenly gives him one hard slap on the chest. Before Harry can ask what that was about his lips are pressed against Louis’ . Just as Harry starts kissing back Louis separates their lips. "Don’t ever do shit like this again."

 

 If you feel like talking come visit me on my [tumblr](http://larryship-co-captain.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Bastille's The Silence. Great song, give it a go you won't regret it.


End file.
